


Depraved

by Kriskaiba453 (MintyMar)



Category: Kaze to Ki no Uta
Genre: Fiction, Literature, M/M, Short Stories, family life, prose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-03
Updated: 2010-08-03
Packaged: 2017-11-16 03:37:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/535055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MintyMar/pseuds/Kriskaiba453
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The Quarterstaff mentioned is a hybrid mix. It’s more of a riding crop, but longer, and just the handle part, not a leather tongue (or Popper as it’s called) as seen with most crops. It has a thinner tip (but overall it keeps the Quarterstaff thickness near the handle, which can be used as well). See…When I came up with the idea of a Quarterstaff, I really didn’t know what they looked like…Dictionary.com gave me the description similar to a crop, and today, as I was reworking the below story Idea, I had to go look up a real quarterstaff and realized that…A Real Quarterstaff would be overkill, which is why I came up with the hybrid mix (Which may be out there somewhere). </p><p> </p><p>I do not own this Series or these Characters, they belong to the MOST Wonderful Keiko Takemiya</p></blockquote>





	Depraved

The boy was so very pale and weak. Hunger stung him and thirst drowned him. He looked up towards his uncle. His Uncle sat in the lounge chair clothed only in a fine robe and the boy was on the ground, he was divested and on all fours. Red with marks of the thin object his uncle used to molest his body with. 

The older man thrashed the small instrument on the back of the boy's neck. "You were not spoken to look at me," he said harshly and gave another smack of the Quarterstaff to the boy's neck. The boy's neck stung and he quietly look down at the ground. 

The scene was frozen in time for a few moments, the older man contemplating how to treat his pet now. He could victual, endue, or quench the thirst of the boy. There were more options for the man, but he knew the boy wanted these the most. 

After making up his mind, the man took the quarterstaff and smacked the boy on the side of his body. the small boy kept his voice down low as he cried out. "Look up Gilbert and sit on your knees." The boy, Gilbert follwed his uncle's order. He stared plainly at his guardian, wondering what he was going to offer to him.

"Come, sit upon my lap, and I will teach you how to sit properly. Come to me gracefully and elegantly Gilbert," The man awaited an answer from the boy and he recieved a quiet reply. "Yes, Augu." It satisfied his uncle, and he bore a smug look of it. Gilbert got up and sat as he had been taught before. 

The fabric of his uncle's robe felt warm and soft against his exposed skin as he sat down upon the prompted lap. From here, Auguste placed his quarterstaff next to a carafe filled with a clear liquid. Using both hands, he placed his hands on the boy's hips, "Starting from your hips Gilbert, you are going to want to keep your back straight, " Auguste's hands traveled up the boy's sides softly till he got to the middle of the ribs. 

While having stopped his hands, he pressed his fingers agains the hot flesh of the boy. "It is important not to slouch," he paused, and pressed against the boy's back to show an example of slouching. He then brought the body up to stand erect, "This is the correct way to keep your back." 

His fingers roamed over nubs of flesh and continued to the boy's shoulder. He stopped and pulled against the frail shoulders, "Have your shoulders' entice the person, draw them towards you."

Auguste used his right hand to grasp the boy's neck softly and bent it towards the side, "Your neck is to be used to show how delicate you seem to be"

After speaking, he took his left hand to grasp the carafe. He brought it close to the boy's lips but drew it away just as quickly. Auguste used his fingers to pry the boy's mouth open, "Keep the orifice open and I shall reward you with a drink. If you want anymore, you should know how to ask for more." After speaking he placed his lips on the carafe and took in the clear liquid into his mouth. Placing the carafe down he bent his head down a tiny bit and placed his lips to the open mouth of Gilberts' and allowed the liquid to flow freely into the boys'. Auguste kept a tight seal on Gilbert's lips to keep him from not accepting the alcoholic liquid. 

Gilbert swallowed the liquid for he was yearning the fluid feel run down his tongue and throat; he had to disregard the burning of the familiar drink: Vodka. He wanted his thirst to be quenched, and for that to occur he responded to his guardian with a swipe of his tongue against Auguste's own. Auguste broke free from the boy, "You'll have to try harder next time," he retorted like nothing happened. He reached for the quarterstaff and whacked the boy's lap with a snap. A gasp from the sting that laid itself pale flesh limbs and organ. Auguste retired the staff back in its place, grabbing the carafe he hovered it over the boy's lips again. This time he wouldn't tease the boy, but give what his thirst wanted; a want of stifled suffocation of his own dehydration. He tipped the carafe up, allowing the alcohol to recidivate slowly into the boy's mouth. He allowed it to lapse freely so much, that the boy couldn't keep up with the amount. The alcohol brimmed and overflowed from the small lips. It dribbled down his chin and continually down. Auguste sat the carafe down, a large swig left of Vodka for a later use. He kept the boy's head at the odd angle as the boy's throat protested and sputtered the alcohol out some more. He then let go of the boy and migrated him off his lap to the floor. From there Gilbert was on all fours, coughing, vodka rushing out of his mouth and soaking into the expensive carpet. After he finished, he awaited the concurrent stings across his body, but all he received was a harsh grab of his hips and a force of pain. He cried out and protested the smaller object. He then was lifted up, the side of his head and his hands against the floor, hands grasping at the fabric to grab hold of. Liquid sloshed and it hit bare flesh and dribbled. He continued to protest, but he was quickly silenced with some hard whacks at his backend and small organ by the staff. 

When no more liquid sloshed down and just slid the pressure and pain was withdrawn. He didn't move once his body was fully on the floor again; thus this earned him some more whacks to his bare back and then his head. 

"Get up! Lets victual you" asserted Auguste, who had already seated himself back into his chair. Gilbert made an attempt to go back over; crawling his abused body the short distance, he sat back up on his haunches. He stared up at his guardian, waiting to see would occur. "You need to ask for it Gilbert, convincingly" spoke Auguste when the boy sat waiting. From this implication Gilbert sat up on the balls of his feet to ask in the way Augu had taught him before. Just as the boy made a move to 'Ask' Auguste brought the staff against the boy's right shoulder, "Ah, not that this time" he said warningly. The boy had slightly pleading eyes, not knowing what his Uncle could have wanted. He ventured to ask, ".w.h.at…how" but his question never fully came out; it also wouldn't have been finished for he got another smack with the quarterstaff. "Figure it out insolent child!" came from the rise. Auguste was getting impatient that the boy was taking his sweet time. 

Gilbert figured it out after a few more whacks, and it was a silent clash of heated feeling against another heat. He had asked correctly, now he awaited for what Auguste would feed him. Auguste pushed him off his lap again, and got up. He took both Gilbert by his tender wrist and the staff across the room to another table. He released Gilbert shortly afterwards; Gilbert standing his usual sultry stance, hopeful. Then what his Augu placed on the floor was a bowl of cold porridge. A Smack to the legs only told Gilbert to drop to the floor and fill the hunger. He was on all fours, eating out of the bowl like an animal, yet a sophisticated one. No he couldn't be messy. If he was a good boy Augu would love him much better…or so really Gilbert though. It was just a game for the Elder man, a means to amuse himself by toying with the boy. Auguste knelt down to fix the boy's body; even if he was going to force Gilbert to eat like an animal, he should still be perfect. It wasn't all the worse either for he got to feel his still somewhat new toy all around again.

The final act would be coming, the act of enduing the boy, with doll like guise. He pulled the food away from Gilbert, almost empty, but it didn't matter. "Come, I will adorn you with some fresh Silk" said grabbing the boy up and placing him in the chair Auguste had been prior. Auguste sat the quarterstaff next to the discarded empty vodka carafe before turning his attention to the range of clothing. A blue linen shirt with Lace edging on the cuff; a cherry red vest with gold buttons. A light blue coat over it would do. A simple cravat would be needed, tied tightly; paired with a light pair of pink trouser socks, with a blue and red striped breeches and matching pink shoes. Gilbert had the drive to get up and dress himself, but he stopped himself when Augu's reaction would be to whack him. Of course if Gilbert had felt a little stronger he would just steal the quarterstaff and whack Augu with it! But Gilbert wasn't in a stage to do something like that, not now. 

Auguste put the newly picked out clothing to the side. He began dressing the young boy, first the socks; then the blue blouse. He carefully wrapped it around down his back end and his lap to secure it smoothly. He had the boy hold his shirt in place whilst he help get the breeches over his legs then up, laying flat against the boy's body as he fastened it closed. Next he had the silk vest climb over the boy's shoulders, then fastened closed with precision. He tied the simple white cloth around the boy's neck in a simple cravat, but tightly in which caused Gilbert to slightly panic at the thought of not breathing. The last two things required were the jacket and shoes, which he forced upon Gilbert more harshly.

After dressing his doll the way he wanted to, he pushed the boy back into the chair and asked, "Now will you be a good boy for our guests?" Gilbert noded. "Show me you are going to be a good boy" replied Auguste to the boy's nod. Gilbert Leaned forward and gave Augu a kiss upon his lips. Auguste then retracted and turned his back to the boy. "Now stay here and I will be back to get you," spoke Auguste like he trusted Gilbert, but as soon as he shut the door to the room, he locked it tightly. He didn't want his doll to be seen yet.

**Author's Note:**

> The Quarterstaff mentioned is a hybrid mix. It’s more of a riding crop, but longer, and just the handle part, not a leather tongue (or Popper as it’s called) as seen with most crops. It has a thinner tip (but overall it keeps the Quarterstaff thickness near the handle, which can be used as well). See…When I came up with the idea of a Quarterstaff, I really didn’t know what they looked like…Dictionary.com gave me the description similar to a crop, and today, as I was reworking the below story Idea, I had to go look up a real quarterstaff and realized that…A Real Quarterstaff would be overkill, which is why I came up with the hybrid mix (Which may be out there somewhere). 
> 
>  
> 
> I do not own this Series or these Characters, they belong to the MOST Wonderful Keiko Takemiya


End file.
